6:00AM (WOTD)
"6:00AM" is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of Ways of the Dead. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis "Alice James is stuck in a cut off apartment, with people she can't stand, the dead arisen all around them and a burden that harbors a deep pain." Plot Prologue: Drip. Drip. Drip. The noise from the faucet creates a methodical sound that echoes against the hollowness of the dry wall. It is the only sound, save light breathes made by a person who is slowly losing what little safety they had. Alice's widens her eyes. She shakes her head. It didn't feel real. She backs against the closet door and slowly sinks down until she is sitting on the floor. Looking down at the stick in her hand, thoughts run through her head. This was not the time. This was not the place. She can't do this. The world is ending. Her world is ending. Alice huddles her limbs together. A tear runs down her left cheek. She can't be expected to this. Not in this world. How can she raise a child? What will her parents think? She wasn't even a month sober yet. She's screwed up so many times and now one more has been added. Alice looks up and glances towards the window, more tears falling onto her cheeks. The moonlight glistens against the glass of the window. The whisps of light give her a feeling comfort that had become much rarer to her these days. Alice shakes her head and sighs. Maybe things could be okay. They probably wouldn't get better, but maybe things could still be okay. It's all she could really hope for. BANG! CRASH! "What the hell?" Alice questions, confused at the loud noises. Getting up from her spot, she leans her head against the bathroom door and hears screeching. "NOO!!" a woman shouts. "NO! LET ME GO!! BRIAN, HELP ME!! AAAAH!!" "Mom?!" Alice screams. "MOM?! DAD?!" Alice ran out of the bathroom, heading towards her mother's screams. ACT 1: 2 WEEKS LATER: Loud groans encapsulated the air, as deformed and decaying creatures filled the streets. Up above, in a fifth story window, a couple of teenagers look down at the menagerie of walking corpses surrounding the building and the outward town. "This is so fucked up" a boy, Mike Samuels, says, his face and hands place completely on the glass. "It looks like they're a million of those things. They're like cockroaches". "I don't know if that's a good comparison." a girl, Amy Ackles, says, turning to look at him. "I mean they were people at one point.". Mike rolls his eyes. "But they aren't anymore. Not they're just those......those monsters.". Amy walks away from the window and sits down on a red couch, next to her girlfriend Kirsty Loomis. Another girl, Marissa Monroe, pipes up from a table where she and a boy, Trace Oxford, are sitting. "Ugh, I can't do this!". "Can't do what?" Trace asks worriedly. "THIS!" she shouts loudly, flailing here arms in the air as she looks around the room to her bewildered compatriots. "I can't keep doing THIS! It's been weeks and all we can do is just sit around and hide in this stupid apartment like a bunch of pendejos!" "Woah, hey" Trace approaches her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, calm down. It's alright." "No, no it is NOT alright Trace." she screeches as she pulls out of his grip. "Dios mío, I don't know what's happened to my family. They could be dead, or those things or worse!" Kirsty scowled and got up from her spot, pointing a finger at Marissa. "That's enough, Marissa! I get that worried and rightfully so, but freaking out isn't helping! You aren't the only one who's worried about their family, so don't fucking act like your the only one with a problem!" "Fuck you, Kirsty!" Marissa spits out, "I don't need a lecture from you! Now get your finger out of face!" "Hey, don't yell at my girlfriend!" Amy says, getting into a defense position behind Kirsty. "Unless you want a black-eye!" Marissa grits her teeth. "Then tell your little girlfriend to get her finger out of my face! Before I make her!" Kirsty eyes narrow. "I'd like to see you try, you..." "STOP IT!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Amy, Marissa, Trace, Kirsty and Mike turn to the open door. A girl, Sally Cotton, is standing shyly and awkwardly next to the door frame. Her eyes wide with fear, confusion and sadness, making her look like a wounded dear. "Guys.....guys please stop fighting." Sally quietly begs, her words only at slightly audible octave. Tears start to run. "I think.....I think cabin fever is getting to us......and.....a-and the people in the building.....us.......each o-other, we..w-were all we have right now.......we..we need to be strong, together.so..s-so can we please stop fighting?" Marissa's face softens. Amy's jaw closes. Kirsty looks defeated. Mike shakes his head. Trace breathes a sigh. Mike walks over and pulls the crying girl in a hug. "Hey, Sally. C'mon, it's okay." Kirsty and Marissa look at each other, both no longer angry with each other, just tired. An unspoken, mutual apology is clear to the both of them. Amy, Trace, Marissa and Kirsty walk over to Mike and Sally and join in the hug. In another room in the building, classical music is playing from an old record player. A beautiful for her age older woman, Alexa Isaiah, dances around in her apartment, a million miles a way, with a glass of red wine in her right hand. A beautiful black party dress and expensive jewelry adorn her figure. As Alex continues to dance away like she's on Cloud 9, a loud knock is heard from her front door. "Alexa!" a male southern accents yells, "Alexa, open up!" Alexa chuckles haughtily, sipping her wine and contiueing to dance. "ALEXA! So help me God, answer me!!" A minute goes by as the woman still continues her dancing and wine drinking, before the sounds of keys jingling and her apartment door unlocking finally start to way away her good mood. A man, Elliott Angus, opens her door and angrily walks towards her. Alexa hurriedly turns off her record player. "Well, well, to what to I owe this displeasure." Alexa asks, giving a sly smirk as she takes another sip from her drink, finishing the glass off. Elliott is not amused and in fact looks severely enraged. Alexa notices this and feigns concern. "Oh, someone doesn't look happy, mind telling me why that is?" Elliott grits his teeth. "Someone dug into the stash of medical supplies and stole some items" "I see" Alexa nods, before scowling. "So you barreled your way into my room, why?" "Because, we're missing two bottles of xanax and a bag of morphine." Alexa's smile returns, but more tight and malevolent. She turns away from him and enters her kitchen area, pouring herself another glass of wine. "Are you implying something, Mr. Angus?" "No, I ain't implying anything. I know you took 'em." Alexa scoffs. "Really? You know, do you? Are you sure it wasn't Karen, we all know she's got some massive drug problems." "That woman is more wound up them one of them ol' monkey toys with the banging cymbals." Elliot says, before pointing towards her. "You, on the other hand, seem to be a bit too relaxed right now." Alexa laughs, drinking more of her wine, finding this whole situation more amusing than to Elliot's liking. "You are adorable." the woman laughs, grinning like a chesire cat. "Elliott, you can't blame a girl for trying to feel more relaxed during these trying times." "I can, when said girl steals medical supplies we need." Elliott groans out. "Now, darlin', I'm gonna give you 'til the count a ten to hand over what you stole, or I'll tear apart what's left of you're lil' paradise lookin' for 'em". The smirk on Alexa's face begins to grow unbearably smug. "Go ahead, cowboy. It won't do you any good. I already finished off everything." "You WHAT?!" "I'm sorry, was I not speaking english?" Elliott grabs Alexa by her shoulders, shaking her and causing her to drop her glass of wine, staining her white carpet. "Hey! Stop it!" Alexa cries you, her stony exterior starting to crack. "You're..you're hurting me!" "GOOD!" He shouts in her face. "You stupid hussy! Do you have any idea what you did?! We need to make our supplies last, we've got them fucking corpse buzzards out there and we have no idea when or if help will arrive!" Elliott throws her out of his grip. Alexa catches herself against the wall, looking a bit perturbed. "I catch you going through our medicine again and I'll shoot you straight through your fucking eyes, you cancerous witch!" He huffs and walks angrily out of her apartment. He loudly slams the door, to point a painting knocks off of her wall. Alexa's faces hardens. A dark, malicious glares envelopes her face. Gritting her teeth, Alexa picks her now empty wine glass off of her floor. She screams loudly and throws the glass against her wall, breaking it. ACT 2: On the roof, Alice, along with three teenagers, Freddy Spencer, Laurie Meyers and Jason Kreuger look down towards the streets with guns in hand. The four spectate at the mounds of walkers as the sun begins to rise slightly. "God, we've been up here for hours!" Jason complains. "What time is it?" Alice looks down at her watch. "It......is now......6:00 AM!" "Does this mean we can go to bed?" Laurie asks hopefully. "Nope." "Aw, come on, Alice!" Freddy pleads. "We're all tired!" Alice sighs and looks over to the teens. "Look, I get that you're all tired, but someone needs to make sure that these creatures can't get into Safe Haven and right now the four of us are on that duty." "This is torture!" Jason exclaims. "How can you expect to us to do this day in and day out?!" "Look, Jason, I-" Alice cut her self off, colour draining from her face. She begins to gag. Running over to the end of the roof, Alice vomits. Freddy, Laurie and Jason all look at each other in concern, then at Alice. "Yo, Alice, you alright?" Freddy asks. Alice nods and steadies herself. "Yeah, I'm fine." Laurie raises an eyebrow. "You've been throwing up a lot lately.....Alice, are you..." "Hey!" a voice shouts, causing the group to turn in their direction. "We're ready to take over!" Two men, Malcolm Ackles and Kyle Morse walk up, carrying guns of their own. Malcolm looks bereft, where as Kyle smiles cheekily. "Oh thank Heaven, now I can finally remember what a bed feels like!" Jason says as he walks past the two men, Freddy following him. Laurie also follows them, but takes a minute to glance back at Alice before leaving. Kyle catches a look at Alice's face and sees how pale she looks. "Woah, Alice, you okay?" "I'm fine" She says, trying to placate him. "I'm just a bit nauseous . You guys alright?" Malcolm shakes his head. "Hell no. Brenda and her crazy sister were at it again earlier. I could barely get any sleepy and neither could Amy." "Oh and Angus said someone got into the medical supplies." Kyle says, "I think he's confronting the thief now." "Urgh!" Alice sneers and grits her teeth, "It was probably that bitch, Alexa!" Malcolm snorts. "Hey, that's who Elliot assumed too." "What'd she take?" "Two bottles of xanax and some morphine." Malcolm supplied. "Honestly though, I'm pretty sure Karen took it." Alice gawks in disbelief. "Malcolm, I know you don't like your sister in law..." "That's an understatement" Kyle mutters, earning a glare from Malcolm. "...But you can't honestly think she'd steal from us? Just to get a quick fix?" "Look, Alice, you have no idea what that woman is capable of." Malcolm says, "She screwed up her life so much. Her ex-husband and her kids wanted nothing to do with her and the only reason Brenda won't let me throw her sister out on her ass is because of the dead rising up." "Well, I just think...." Before she can finish, Alice starts to gag again and vomits right at all of their feet. "Gross! What the fuck, are you sick?!" Malcolm shouts in disgust. "I'm fine." Alice says as she leans down and holds her hands on her knees. Kyle shakes his head. "Alice, you are NOT fine. You're sick!" "I'm not sick!" Alice shouts as she straightens up. "I'm just....I...." "Is this because of what happened to you're parents?" Malcolm asks. "I've heard grief can make people sick." A pang of sadness catches Alice's face and she walks past the two men, firmly jabbing her rifle into Malcolm's hands. "Hey!" Malcolm yelps, before turning to Kyle. "Smooth man, real fucking smooth." In Malcolm's family's apartment room, his wife Brenda and her sister Karen Ford glare at each other, as if in a stand off. Brenda looks slightly more annoyed, whereas Karen appears to be rearing for a fight. "I am so sick of this, Karen." Brenda says, "You can't keep throwing a tantrum, you aren't a child!" "Don't call me a child!" Her older sister screeches. "You've hated me! You've always hated me! You were always so jealous!" Brenda rolls her eyes and lets out a massive sigh. "Karen" she says, speaking authoritarian with just a hint sisterly love. "It's 6 in the morning. You need to calm down. I am done arguing with you." "You're done arguing with ME?!" Karen growls out, her messy hair flopping about she starts to wail. "You are so fucking sanctimonious! You are so much like James, always trying to make me out to be the bad guy!" "I don't think you're the bad guy" Brenda clarifies, "But I do think you have issues. Karen, look at us. We can't keep doing this to each other. All we're doing is tearing each other down." Karen scrunches her face and mockingly cries. "OH, boo-hoo, poor little Brenda can't handle criticism." "You are being critical, Karen! All you are doing, is turning away the only family you have left!" "You aren't my family!! James took my family! He took my babies! You still have your baby! You know that your daughter is safe and sound! I have no idea if my children are even still alive!!" Brenda walks over to his sister and holds out her arms. "Karen....come on.." Karen looks at her younger sister skeptically, her red eyes full of suspicion. It doesn't last long however, before she lets Brenda hug her and the dam bursts. "I'm sorry...." Karen softly says, genuine sadness etching into her voice. "Brenda, I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I don't really hate you......I'm so sorry" "Shhhh..." Brenda says, hugging her sister tight. "It's gonna be okay." ACT 3: Jason, Freddy and Laurie all walk down the stairs, conversing with one another. "I can't believe you guys are worried about Alice, she seemed really sick." says Laurie worriedly. "Look, It's not that I'm not worried, it's just, more, we can't do anything about it." Jason tells her. "Can't do anything about what?" Amy asks, her arm over Kirsty shoulder as they, Mike and Sally walk down the hall towards the stairs. "Alice threw up again." Freddy spouts as the two groups meet. "And this time, she threw up off the side of building onto some the walking corpses." "Ah, of course, it was important for us to know that she threw up on the monsters, thank you, Freddy." Amy snarks, "Now, do you know if she's regular sick or......infected sick?" "If she was bitten, we'd have known about it. Besides, you remember how her mom was, Alice is acting nothing like that." "Maybe it's grief". Sally pipes up. "I mean.....she..s-she is mourning. Grief can make you sick, like stress." "With how on her feet she's been lately, it's probably both grief AND stress" says Kirsty. "I'm pregnant!" The group of teens turn to see Alice just a few feet up the stairs. "I. Am. Pregnant!" Alice loudly proclaims. "There, now you all know. Now, could you all kindly stop talking about me behind my back?!" "Technically we're in front of you." Freddy says. Jason turns to him. "Zip it, Spencer." "Holy shit! You're pregnant?! For how long?!" Amy ask loudly. "I-" "FUCK!!" The group turns to loud yell. "That's Elliott!" exclaims Mike. Amy, Kirsty, Mike, Sally, Jason, Freddy, Laurie and Alice all rush down into the other room, Elliott continuing to yell. The group come across Elliott trying to fight off two female walkers. "Shit!" Kirsty screeches. "Everyone, get back!" Alice yells, running past the teens, pulling out a pocket knife and ferociously tackling one walker. This allows Elliott more room to fight off the other walker, who was trying to bite through his leather jacket. Alice stabs her walker in it's head several times. Once she is done, like a crazed cheetah, she bolts over the walker that is harassing Elliot and stabs it in it's head as well. The walker falls over, no longer moving. "What....what the hell was that!" Jason cries. "We were just up there. Those things didn't get in!" "That's because they aren't from outside, boy!" Elliott shouts. "Look at 'em! They look familiar to you?!" Alice places her hand on her mouth. "That's Sasha and Jade Farnsworth, the two twins that live in 5B with their mom." Elliot nods "Exactly." "What....but, how?" Laurie inquires. "I saw them last night! They were fine! They weren't bit!" "No, they weren't." Elliott concurs. "Someone killed them." "The hell are you talking about?" Amy says, "Who could have killed them?" "Us." Alice state, a blank expression as turns and looks at the others. "It had to have been one of us." Other Cast Co-Stars * Alyssa Milano as Linda James (voice) Deaths * Brian James (off-screen, confirmed) * Linda James (off-screen, confirmed) * Sasha Farnsworth (alive/off-screen and zombified) * Jade Farnsworth (alive/off-screen and zombified) How would you rate "6:00AM" out of ten? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia * This episode will premiere the same night as the first episode of Blood Red Dawn. TBA